


Date Night

by hydraxx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydraxx/pseuds/hydraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smutty follow-up to my other work, "Birthday Boy." John decides that Alex shouldn't miss out on birthday sex, even if the birthday isn't exactly acknowledged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Hey, baby,” John said, and slid into the empty chair next to Alex. He landed a quick peck on the shorter man’s cheek. Alex smiled shyly, eyes locked on the laptop in front of him.

“Hi, love,” Alex replied. “How was, uh…” He frowned and deleted a line from whatever he was writing. “How did your classes go? Are you keeping them?”

John shrugged. “I think so. I’ll give it to the end of the week to decide if I drop anything. How does Washington’s class look?”

Alexander’s shining eyes answered the question before his mouth could. “Oh, John, it’s going to be amazing! We’re going through the whole Constitution and breaking it down, I have to work with James Madison which might be a little awkward since I punched Thomas last year but his interpretation seems to mesh pretty well with my own, plus John Jay, who’s the only graduate student in the class, is going to contribute to our project – we decided on the distribution of work today –” That seemed to remind him of the document open on his computer and he turned back to it abruptly. John couldn’t help but grin at his irrepressible enthusiasm.

“That sounds great, Alex,” John said. “But can I propose something?”

Alex raised his eyebrows to indicate that he was listening even as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

“Let’s have a date night, okay? While we can. I know you want to work on everything but it’s the second day of class and I don’t have any assignments yet. I want to spend some time with my baby.” He punctuated these last words by placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin exposed behind Alex’s ear.

From the slight hesitancy on Alex’s face, John knew he had to tread lightly. Today was Alex’s birthday. After last year’s surprise party debacle, he’d decided to leave celebrations entirely out of it and instead give himself a simple excuse to treat his boyfriend (which, to be honest, he would have done anyway). Alex seemed to sense John’s apprehension, however, and glanced up at him with a sweet smile.

“Why not?”

**********

As usual with Alex and John, “date night” was barely a step up from “Netflix and chill night.” They picked up their favorite Chinese takeout on the way back to the apartment and opened a bottle of wine once they arrived. John leafed through their mail while Alex chose a movie to watch. Bills, bills – a postcard from Alex’s optometrist. One of those generic birthday greetings. Making sure Alex was occupied, John quickly ripped the card up and stuffed it into the trash can.

John scooped up their plates and joined his boyfriend in the living room. “Ready, baby?”

Alex grinned up at him. “I’m always ready for date night.”

They arranged themselves across the sofa, Alex lounging against John, who stroked his dark locks absentmindedly. The food was gone half an hour into the movie; five minutes after that, Alex turned and nuzzled into John’s neck. John hummed contentedly.

Ten minutes later, the movie was mere background to the main event happening on the sofa. John was flat on his back. Alex had pressed his entire torso along John’s and was peppering his boyfriend’s face and neck with kisses to match his freckles. Shivering with pleasure, John let his hands roam down Alex’s warm back until they were tucked under his waistband. Alex nipped at John’s ear and began to grind against the man beneath him, eliciting deep groans from both of them.

“Bed?” Alex murmured into John’s ear. He took the answering moan as an affirmative response and pulled away. Hands tangled, Alex tried to lead his boyfriend to the bedroom, but John kept pulling him in for increasingly passionate kisses. The two finally stumbled through their bedroom door and onto the mattress.

John landed atop Alex and took advantage of the opportunity to initiate a long, deep kiss. Alex’s lips parted as John slid his tongue along them and into his eager mouth. The shorter man’s eyes drifted half open. In the periphery he could see John’s soft curls, free of the elastic, tumbling around their faces. He reached up to bury his fingers in those curls, holding John closer in the process.

After a moment John decided that they both had far too much clothing on. Without breaking their kiss, he shifted his body so he could reach the buttons on Alex’s shirt. He somehow managed to undo them all and slide the shirt off despite the extreme distraction of Alex’s chapped but very animated lips. John reluctantly retreated to pull his own t-shirt over his head before returning with such enthusiasm that their noses crashed. Alex giggled.

Within seconds they were both shimmying out of their pants and dragging themselves higher up on the bed. John was left breathless for a moment as he caught Alex’s gaze, large, dark eyes shining with love and desire.

“I love you so much, Alex,” he whispered. Alex’s smile could have blinded him in that moment – God, he was so beautiful, staring up at John with his long hair disheveled and skin flushed.

It was Alex, not John, who broke the spell of the moment. With a mischievous grin he reached up and slid John’s briefs down, freeing his cock. John let out a long moan, head hanging heavy toward the bed, when Alex began to slowly work him. John briefly regained his breath enough to press his mouth to Alex’s collarbone and nip little bruises along its contour.

Alex rolled on top of his boyfriend then and moved down the bed so his mouth was aligned with John’s cock. John shuddered as the smaller man took him between his now swollen lips, teasing the head with his tongue, still working the shaft with one hand.

John reached out as he felt Alex begin to take him deeper, brushing his hands along the other man’s slim shoulders to signal that he should stop. Alex quickly removed his mouth and instead laid a trail of hot kisses up John’s body until their lips were pressed together once again. For a few long moments John threaded his fingers into Alex’s smooth hair, finding comfort in its silky feeling. He breathed steadily through the kiss despite his pounding heart.

When Alex pulled away, John couldn’t help but smile at the excitement written in his appearance – sparkling eyes, reddened cheeks, swollen lips, mussed hair, breaths coming faster and shallower. John gave him an ironically chaste peck, then produced a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Several minutes later, John was crying out in pleasure as Alex pushed into him. He locked his ankles behind Alex’s back, holding him steady for a moment before Alex began to thrust gently. John craned his neck up to suck his boyfriend’s ear and felt his own erection throb when his efforts were rewarded with a stuttering moan. Alex set a patient pace; John couldn’t help but think of the contrast between Alex talking and Alex fucking. While Alex’s words could never seem to tumble out fast enough, in bed he was careful and made sure to lavish his partner with tenderness.

That tenderness manifested now as Alex reached between them and began to stroke John once again. He let his mouth wander over his boyfriend’s forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw, until he was nipping tiny red bites into the soft, freckled skin of John’s neck.

John spared only half a thought to the fact that he’d have to wear a scarf the next day before an insistent squeeze around his cock brought him back to the man on top of him. Alex was grazing his tongue along John’s jawbone while his hand worked in time with his increasingly forceful thrusts. A desperate groan escaped John’s throat. He was caught between one ecstasy and another, pressing up into Alex’s hand and unable to escape the feeling of Alex’s cock buried inside him. He felt the tension of climax beginning to build.

Alex was clearly nearing the brink as well. He landed a sloppy kiss on John’s lips before dropping his head to the shoulder of the man beneath him, biting his lip when a moan wrenched from his chest. Their movements became more erratic; John panted raggedly as needy little noises bubbled through his clenched teeth.

Finally, John’s release coursed through him and he cried out. Alex was moments behind, pushed over the edge by the feeling of John’s body tightening and spasming around him. They collapsed together in the aftermath, their mingled sweat and John’s cum leaving their bodies slick and salty.

Alex reluctantly peeled himself off of his boyfriend’s heaving chest to slide his cock out and discard the condom, then made his way back to the bed with a damp washcloth so they could both clean up. They cuddled quietly until their breathing returned to normal.

When he felt Alex’s lips brush against his shoulder, John leaned down to smilingly kiss the still-damp forehead. He lay back with a contented sigh. John was halfway engulfed in sleep when he felt Alex rise again to turn off the long-forgotten movie.

Alex’s skin was chilly to the touch when he slid under the covers next to John. The taller man absentmindedly curled his body around his boyfriend’s and was playing with his silky hair when he heard a low whisper.

“Thank you, love.”

Unable to muster words, John replied with a questioning noise deep in his throat.

Alex sighed. “For the first good birthday I’ve had in a long time.”

It was all John could do to cup Alex’s jaw and plant a searing kiss on his mouth, hoping the intensity of the gesture would convey the depth of his love.

They both fell asleep smiling, arms twined around one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (but hopefully not last) time writing a M/M sex scene, so constructive feedback is appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hydraxx. Bring questions, comments, requests, feels, headcanons, etc.


End file.
